The human body functions through a number of interdependent physiological systems controlled through various mechanical, electrical, and chemical processes. The metabolic state of the body is constantly changing. For example, as exercise level increases, the body consumes more oxygen and gives off more carbon dioxide. The cardiac and pulmonary systems maintain appropriate blood gas levels by making adjustments that bring more oxygen into the system and dispel more carbon dioxide. The cardiovascular system transports blood gases to and from the body tissues. The respiration system, through the breathing mechanism, performs the function of exchanging these gases with the external environment. Together, the cardiac and respiration systems form a larger anatomical and functional unit denoted the cardiopulmonary system.
Various disorders may affect the cardiovascular, respiratory, and other physiological systems. For example, heart failure (HF) is a clinical syndrome that impacts a number of physiological processes. Heart failure is an abnormality of cardiac function that causes cardiac output to fall below a level adequate to meet the metabolic demand of peripheral tissues. Heart failure is usually referred to as congestive heart failure (CHF) due to the accompanying venous and pulmonary congestion. Congestive heart failure may have a variety of underlying causes, including ischemic heart disease (coronary artery disease), hypertension (high blood pressure), and diabetes, among others.
Disordered breathing is a respiratory system condition that affects a significant percentage of patients between 30 and 60 years. Disordered breathing, including apnea and hypopnea, may be caused, for example, by an obstructed airway, or by derangement of the signals from the brain controlling respiration. Sleep disordered breathing is associated with excessive daytime sleepiness, systemic hypertension, increased risk of stroke, angina and myocardial infarction. Disordered breathing is related to congestive heart failure and can be particularly serious for patients concurrently suffering from cardiovascular deficiencies.
Various types of disordered breathing have been identified, including, apnea (interrupted breathing), hypopnea (shallow breathing), tachypnea (rapid breathing), hyperpnea (heavy breathing), and dyspnea (labored breathing). Combinations of the respiratory cycles described above may be observed, including, for example, periodic breathing and Cheyne-Stokes respiration (CSR). Cheyne-Stokes respiration is particularly prevalent among heart failure patients, and may contribute to the progression of heart failure.
Sleep disordered breathing has been treated using a variety of patient-external and patient-internal therapy devices. Monitoring conditions associated with sleep disordered breathing therapy provides an opportunity to provide feedback for enhanced therapy delivery. Effective approaches to monitoring and/or adjusting disordered breathing therapy are needed. The present invention fulfills these and other needs, and addresses other deficiencies of prior art implementations and techniques.